FIGS. 1A-1B depict an example of a known archery release 2. The known archery release 2 includes a housing 56 having a rear surface 58, a front surface 60, and at least two side surfaces 62, 64. The side surfaces 62, 64 join the front surface 60 to the rear surface 58. The known archery release 2 also has a top surface 66 and a bottom surface 68. A bowstring hook 70 is coupled to the housing 56, typically to the front surface 60, and is configured to hold a bowstring.
The known archery release 2 can include a plurality of finger positions 72 which together form a hand grip member 74. The finger positions 72 lie along a pulling plane 76. The pulling plane 76 includes a plane or planes which the fingers wrap around to contact the finger positions 72. This pulling plane 76 can be substantially perpendicular to the pulling direction 78. In use, an archer places several fingers in multiple finger positions to contact multiple finger positions 72, respectively. A bowstring (not shown) is placed in the hook 70 of the archery release 2, and the archer pulls the archery release 2 in a pulling direction 78, a linear direction in which the bowstring is pulled, to tension the bowstring. The tension can result in high loads on the archer's fingers. During this use, the front surface 60 of the archery release 2 faces the target, and the rear surface 58 faces the archer.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the front surface 60 is shaped or contoured to define multiple curved finger positions 72 while the rear surface 58 is flat and straight. The rear view of FIG. 1B illustrates the profiles of the side surfaces 58, 60. As illustrated, these side surfaces 62, 64 are flat and straight, resulting in a square or boxy side profile of the release 2. Thus, the known release 2 is limited to a two-dimensionally contoured shape, a shape that is contoured in only one plane.
There is another known archery release having an index finger slot, middle finger slot and ring finger slot. The front of this release has a curvature. The sides, however, are flat with a step-down shape. Each side has a first flat section extending along the index finger and middle finger slots. The first flat section steps down to a second flat section extending along the ring finger slot. These two flat sections do not provide separate finger positions for each of the three fingers. Furthermore, these flat sections are not shaped for ergonomic engagement with the separate fingers.
For these reasons, the known archery releases do not aid the archer in shooting with the optimal hand positioning In addition, the known archery releases provide insufficient ergonomic support for the hand during shooting. As a result of these disadvantages, the archer can experience inadequate shooting performance as well as pain or ailments related to his/her hand. For example, repetitive shooting with the known archery releases can cause finger or hand pain, bruising, swelling, strains or other medical conditions.
The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and shortcomings related to the known archery releases.